<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] No Substitutions by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837158">[Podfic] No Substitutions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David being deliberately obtuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Music, Patrick Brewer is fond of his husband, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, That’s not a guitar David, Ukulele, absolutely ridiculous fluff, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the_hodag’s prompt: Patrick has a ukulele. David is horrified.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] No Substitutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755451">No Substitutions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin">DelilahMcMuffin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4A</h2>
<p></p><div><p><b>Intro Music:</b> "<a href="https://youtu.be/V1bFr2SWP1I">Over the Rainbow</a>" by Israel “Iz” Kamakawiwo’ole<br/>
</p><p><b>Outro Music:</b>"<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94O9Aus6h0">Ode to Kulele</a>" by Mal Blum<br/>
</p>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/no-substitutions/No%20Substitutions.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p></div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/no-substitutions/No%20Substitutions.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>3 MB</td>
      <td>0:04:27</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4A</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-9-5/115237988-44100-2-4d27a5e930ae9.m4a">[link to m4a]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>3 MB</td>
      <td>0:04:27</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3 - no music</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/no-substitutions/No%20Substitutions%20-%20no%20music.mp3">[link to mp3 - no music]</a></td>
      <td>3 MB</td>
      <td>0:03:37</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>